battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Галт/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Галта. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" группа лиц – Объединенные Миротворческие Республики Тревор.Галт Бойцы ОМР и мои друзья! Настоящим я официально сообщаю, что более не являюсь профессиональным солдатом и капитаном после 37 лет преданной службы на благо Объединенных Миротворческих Республик. Это решение далось мне непросто. Я принял это решение не потому, что перестал разделять идею о защите и совместном выживании, объединившую наши республики, а потому что считаю, что мы должны РАСШИРИТЬ наш альянс, если желаем победить в этой войне. Это значит, что нам пора забыть о старых распрях и сражаться сообща с теми, против кого мы воевали еще несколько дней назад. В связи с этим я призываю всех к оружию. Вот мой призыв: присоединяйтесь к моей борьбе с Рендейном и варелси. Спасите звезду. Сохраните вселенную. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" group – United Peacekeeping Republics trevor.ghalt Soldiers of the UPR and friends: I hereby and officially tender my resignation as a professional soldier and Captain within the United Peacekeeping Republics after 37 years of faithful service. This has not been an easy nor convenient decision for me. This decision has been made, not because I've abandoned the ideals of protection and survival which have bonded our republics together, but because I believe we must cooperate MORE broadly to win this war. That means setting aside age-old grudges and disputes, and fighting alongside those who days ago we fought against. To this end, I will soon be issuing a call to action. My call is this: join my fight against Rendain and the Varelsi. Save the star. Save the universe. }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Канцлер Виктория Шилдс! Обычно мы не беспокоим вас по таким вопросам – дезертирство процветает в наши дни, и у нас есть более важные дела. Однако, личность этого бойца заслуживает внимания. Выдержка из его досье ОМР: * Тревор Галт * Окобан, Аплия IV * Солдат, на службе с 18 лет * г. 19921, д. 235 (более 36 лет службы) * Оскар Майк, Бенедикт, Монтана, Бдительный элдрид Хайенйота. Под подозрением: Рейна Валерия и неизвестный высокопоставленный связной в Дженнеритской империи * участник в борьбе с омрачением более 8 систем, в том числе Аплии-4 (г. 19933), операция "Гарден" (г. 19934-19940), недолгое участие в Эккунарском отражающем конфликте (г. 19936), оборона Меннека-Б (г. 19943), эвакуация Этры (г. 19952), битва за Кодекс (г. 19956) * капитан судна ОМР "Нова", обеспечивающий инженерную поддержку в борьбе со вторжениями варелси и конфликтами между фракциями. Канцлер Шилдс, это – один из самых способных и титулованных бойцов ОМР. Его послужной список показывает, сколь важную роль он сыграл в противостоянии варелси, а с недавних пор – в войне на два фронта против варелси и нападений Дженнеритской империи. На протяжении всего этого времени капитант Галт отказывался от званий выше капитанского и продолжал руководить наземными операциями в каждой из кампаний. Позвольте добавить от себя – если Тревор Галт ушел в самоволку, я уверен, что он не намерен предавать ОМР. Как я полагаю, его источники указали на некий уникальный шанс изменить ход войны, который он хочет использовать, имея под рукой все доступные ресурсы. Мадам Канцлер, я рекомендую прекратить охоту на капитана Галта и, напротив, незаметно направить ему в помощь дополнительные ресурсы. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Chancellor Victoria Shields, Normally, we would not bother you with a matter like this – desertion is commonplace these days and hardly a top issue given our current priorities. This time, however, the soldier in question is worth noting. From his UPR personnel dossier: * Trevor Ghalt * Ocoban, Aplia IV * Soldier, since enlistment age (18) * y.19921, d.235 (over 36 years service) * Oscar Mike, Benedict, Montana, Eldrid Vigilant Hyenyota. Suspected: Reyna Valeria, as well as an unknown high-ranking contact within the Jennerit Imperium * Participant in the defense of more than eight Darkened systems, including Aplia IV (y.19933), The Garden Campaign (y.19934-19940), brief support for the Ekkuni Repulsion Conflict (y.19936), Defense of Menneck-B (y.19943), Evacuation of Etra (y.19952), Battle of Jennar (y.19953), Support Liaison during the Jennerit Civil War (y.19955), Battle of Codex (y.19956) * Captain of the UPR ship Nova assigned to specialist engineering support on standby for incursion-level efforts by Varelsi, or factional disputes. Chancellor Shields, this is one of our most capable and decorated soldiers. If anything, his service record understates the impact he's had on slowing Varelsi progress, and now, fighting a two-front war against Varelsi incursions and Jennerit Imperium advances. During all of that, Captain Ghalt refused promotions past the rank of Captain, and continues to run ground-based special operations during each of these campaigns. If I may offer a personal aside – if Trevor Ghalt is AWOL, I venture that it is not a betrayal of any UPR goals. My personal assessment is that his sources have pointed him at some unique opportunity for turning this war around, and that he is pursuing that opportunity with all resources available to him. My recommendation, Madam Chancellor, is that we call off the hunt and capture of Captain Ghalt, and instead funnel him resources discreetly to help him succeed in his efforts. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" всем дети_леноры, мятежники, БдительныйОрден, ЭлдНаб, ДинастияХемсворт, ТорговыйСоветСПС Тревор.Галт@неизвестно ПРИЗЫВ К ОРУЖИЮ Это Тревор Галт с Новы, ранее – из Объединенных Миротворческих Республик. Если вы это слышите, значит мы с вами как-то знакомы. Возможно, мы воевали вместе. Или, чем черт не шутит, воевали друг против друга. Мы скоро потеряем Пенарх. Это ясно как день. Как только Пенарх исчезнет, останется всего одна звезда – Солус. Последняя звезда во вселенной. И нам будет уже некуда сбежать. Это – мой призыв ко всем, кто еще может сражаться. Я призываю вас забыть о распрях и былых обидах, о территориальных претензиях и прочей фигне. Я прошу вас оставить все это в прошлом и взглянуть в лицо опасности, угрожающей нам сегодня. Правительства считают, что НАМ КРЫШКА. Они готовятся прозябать во тьме, но это путь в один конец. Может, они и правы. Но я считаю, что есть и другой путь – вперед! И мы с вами пойдем по нему вместе. Я вот что хочу сказать... Рендейн предал нас. Ситуация хуже не придумаешь. Нас мало, у нас меньше оружия, и мы загнаны в угол. Но я слишком много всего пережил, чтобы умереть во тьме. Я буду сражаться за все, что осталось. И призываю ВАС сражаться вместе со мной. Я призываю вас, ВСЕХ, кто станет со мной плечом к плечу, чтобы спасти Последнюю Звезду. Наше время пришло. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" public children_of_lenore, rogues, VigilantOrder, EldObs, HemsworthBarony, LLCTradeCouncil Trevor.Ghalt@unknown THE CALL This is Trevor Ghalt of the Nova, formerly of the United Peacekeeping Republics. If you're hearing this, you and I are acquainted in one form or another. Maybe we fought together. Or hell, maybe we fought against one another. We're about to lose Penarch. That much is clear. And once Penarch is gone, we'll be down to just one star: Solus. The last star in the universe. And we'll have run out of places to run to. So I'm sending out a call to everyone who can fight. I'm calling you to set aside your differences, your past grudges, your territorial squabbles, all that bullcrap. I'm asking that you put it all aside and face the threat that's staring us in the face. The factions think we're screwed. They're mounting up for the long haul in the dark, and that road only goes one way. And they might be right. But me? I think there's another way forward. And that's a path we walk together. Now listen... I know. Rendain has turned on us. The situation is bleaker than ever. We're outnumbered, outgunned, and our backs are against the wall. But I've survived way too long to die in the dark. I'm gonna fight to save what's left. And I want YOU to fight with me. So I'm calling to you, to ANY who will stand with me, to any who will fight to save the Last Star. Our time is now. }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore - Ghalt - Ghalt's Call.ogg }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Я определенно хочу тот, что с вращающимся барабаном. Обожаю быструю стрельбу, когда это нужно, но еще приятнее знать, что вслед за этим патроном будет новый. Кстати сказать: что насчет дополнительных боеприпасов? Хотя бы зажигательные патроны. Дробь отлично подходит для мелких целей, но консерваторам и стражам С1 нужно что-нибудь ПОГОРЯЧЕЙ. Плюс щиты у этих тварей восстанавливаются как бешеные, только дай им шанс. Зажигательные патроны должны помочь. И еще: можно попросить два таких дробовика? Спасибо. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Definitely want the one with the revolver action. Love the option to rapid fire it when needed, but I always want to know that there's a round coming up next. On that note: alternate ammo? I'm thinking incendiary shells. Shot works great for putting the hurt on the small fry, but against Conservators or S1 Sentries, you want some HEAT with your hurt. Not to mention, those shields recharge like crazy if you give them a chance. Fire should help out there. Also – I know it's not on the form, but could I get a second shotgun, same specs? Thanks. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Мы потеряли Пенарх. Многие сочтут это событие ужасным и окончательным поражением. Но я все еще вижу свет во тьме. Да... мы потеряли Пенарх. Да, осталась всего одна звезда – Солус. Но в битве за Пенарх мы преуспели больше, чем прежде. Мы сдерживали ублюдков почти сто дней. Когда мы сражались сообща, все работало. У нас остался еще один отличный шанс. Возможность отложить распри и всем вместе встать на защиту Солуса. Пенарх показал мне, что текущая система командования для этого не годится. Мне нужны герои. Отважные воины, которые, невзирая на свои различия, способны не только в одиночку бросаться в гущу боя, но и вместе с товарищами разить общих врагов. Пришла пора призвать к оружию. Но еще мне нужна команда. Не абы кто... а представители всех сторон. – от элдридов – это очевидно. Мы десятилетиями работали вместе, и я знаю, что она будет согласна пойти в бой за правое дело. Очень хорошо, что она обладает влиянием среди Бдительных. Их помощь нам непременно потребуется. уже находится на борту моего корабля. Если кто и должен представлять Союз Последнего Света, так это он. Он... эксцентричный, но надежный. Пока он занимается технической частью, он воюет вместе с нами. Я могу поговорить с высшим командованием ОМР, но у есть передо мной должок, и я знаю, на чьей он стороне. Он примкнет в числе первых. Мятежники из Кольца Детритуса. Завербовать их будет непросто. Но есть человек, способный это сделать – . Она вряд ли согласится лететь на одном корабле со мной, но она знает толк в выживании. И она очень убедительна. Ее помощь будет нужна. Наконец, дженнериты. Надо найти того, кто верен настоящей империи, а не болвана с промытыми мозгами. Говорят, будто гладиатор Кэлдариус почти стал мятежником и сражается сам по себе. У него есть влияние, и он нравится определенным слоям. Нет. Лучше выбрать на эту роль. Надеюсь, она простит нашу последнюю... встречу. Трудно верить верховной шпионке, какие бы убедительные аргумента она ни приводила. Интересно, планирует ли она устроить ту диверсию на Шторме, про которую тогда говорила... }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Penarch is lost. Most people are going to see this as a terrible, final loss. But I still see a light in this darkness. Yeah, we lost Penarch. Yes, there's only one star left, Solus. But the Penarch fight was the closest we've come to fending them off. We held those bastards for over a hundred days. When we worked together, we worked. We have one more great opportunity. A chance to put our differences aside at Solus and work together. Penarch showed me that the current leadership structure isn't going to work, though. I need heroes. Warriors who can do more than leap into the middle of battle, who can work together despite their differences to overcome our great foes. It's time for my call to arms. But I also need a crew. Not just any crew, but a crew from across the factions. , for the Eldrid, is an obvious choice. We've worked together for decades, and I know she'll step up and fight for the right reasons. It helps that she has pull in the Vigilant. We're going to need them on the ground before this is all over. I already have on board to represent the Last Light Consortium – as far as anyone CAN represent the LLC these days, anyways. He's... eccentric, but solid. As long as I keep him flush with tech, I can keep him in the fight. I can speak to the upper ranks of the UPR, but owes me a favor, and I know where his heart is. He'll join early. As for the Rogues out around the Detritus Ring... mobilizing them will be an interesting challenge. There's only one person to do it – . She probably won't share a ship with me, but she's a survivor, and very persuasive. I'll need her help before this is all over. That leaves the Jennerit. Need to find a loyalist to the Empire, not a brainwashed Imperium drone. I've heard that the gladiator Caldarius is mostly rogue now and is fighting on his own. He's got pull, but he appeals to a certain type... No, gotta be for this one. I hope she'll overlook our last... encounter. Hard to trust a spymaster, no matter how convincing their arguments. I wonder if she's still planning that sabotage operation on Tempest she mentioned... }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Первый набор'» – провокация «'Психотравма'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Синхронограф ОМР **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Галта», награда – облик «'Тайные операции'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Галта'» Финальное изображение lore-ghalt.png Интересные факты *Фамилия оружейника Кевина Джейкобса из пути «'Первые выстрелы Войны за Солус'» может быть отсылкой к оружейной корпорации Джейкобс из предыдущей серии игр Gearbox Software, Borderlands. В частности, именно оружие Джейкобс выделяется в игре наибольшим наносимым уроном среди остальных компаний, а некоторые из их моделей дробовиков и снайперских винтовок используют барабан в своей конструкции. en:Ghalt/Lore Категория:Путь героев